


Stars in Your Eyes

by xX_B4LLSLAPP3R420_Xx



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mira HQ (Among Us), Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_B4LLSLAPP3R420_Xx/pseuds/xX_B4LLSLAPP3R420_Xx
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florapaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florapaw/gifts), [Clocklights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocklights/gifts).



Thank u to everyone who allowed me to use their sonas in this silly fanfiction! 11 pee belongs to kyle, frogwa belongs to kasp, mikumiku belongs to flora, babs belongs to katie, max go brr belongs to max, da vinky belongs to grace and b4llslapp belongs to me!

There is 1 impostor among us..

Waking up in the launchpad was kind of odd, but worth it they suppose! There were seven of them. Each unfamiliar with what another has to offer. They'd been told as well, that their was an impostor among them, so everyone, except one, was reasonably suspicious of each other. It seemed as if everyone already left to do their tasks, and b4llslapp was alone. Scared, he went up to run a diagnostic of the ship, then he left the launchpad. As he was leaving he came across frogwa, both stopped dead in their tracks, and stared. Fear glistening in both of their eyes, as they began to slowly move past each other. As they eventually slid past each other, they'd realised neither was dead, so they decided to move along together.  
In another part of the ship, mikumiku was happily jamming to caramelldansen and punching her card number in, occasionally dancing a little. Once she was done, she turned around and was faced with 11 pee.  
She waved,"Oh! Hello there, eleven! You here to punch in your number too?" She asked, grinning.  
eleven just quickly nodded, then peaked around the corner, nobody was coming. Good.  
mikumiku waved to him,"Hello?? Can you hear me? I can't hear nodd-," She was cut off by something impaling her body. It was eleven's knife, to which he had just plunged into her. "e... eleven? ...I—" She started to cry, holding the stab wound. "I... I thought.. we were... friends." She breathed shakily as the wound she held bled through. Eventually, she completely bled out, and her body collapsed and eleven hopped into the vents.  
Then, came around was Babs, very nervous, peaking at every corner, stopping every few steps to listen. Eventually, they made it to Admin, but before that, they peaked around the corner in Office and Greenhouse. Then, they stepped into Admin, to see a sight they'd never seen before, and desperately wish they hadn't. They let out an ear shattering, heard on other planets shriek. Everyone heard it, and almost immediately knew. Eventually, everyone was in the cafeteria, all eyeing each other suspiciously, except for da vinky and Babs. da vinky was busy comforting poor Babs, who was balling their eyes out.   
Soon, everyone else began giving their arguments and alibis.  
frogwa was the first to speak,"Me and ball were in reactor doing tasks!" He defended.  
b4llslapp nodded,"froggie's right! We were both in reactor doing our own tasks! So it's either eleven, da vinky, max, or it was a self report and Babs is putting up an act!" He argued.  
"IT—IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR.. I WAS C-COMING FROM THE CAFETERIA AND I-I STUMBLED INTO ADMIN TO DO MY TASKS AND MIKU WAS J-JUST LAYING OM THE FLOOR!! I—I PROMISE IT WASN'T ME!" Babs sobbed out in their defense.  
"They... they seem pretty genuinely upset, ball. I don't think it was self report.. and I was in the balcony." da vinky argued in Babs defense, as well as her own.  
max nodded,"Yes, it seems so. Though, it wasn't me either. I was in medbay doing a scan, but I wished someone had watched me. So, you don't have to believe me if you wish not to." She chimed in with confidence.   
Then, last but not least, eleven chimed in,"It most certainly wasn't me. I was busy in the office, doing my tasks." He added.  
b4llslapp put a hand to his chin,"Well... then who could've killed miku? I seriously have no idea, since we all have alibis." He mumbled.  
"Should we just... skip?" frogwa asked, hesitant on saying 'skip'.  
"Hm. I suppose so." max agreed with a nod.  
"I guess.." b4llslapp sighed.  
Then, everyone skipped their votes, and nobody was ejected. Babs was still very upset and da vinky stayed with them the rest of the time. b4llslapp and frogwa ended up going their own ways. And max go brr and eleven pee went alone, per usual. Though, someone, an impostor, had their eyes one a certain crewmate, cyan, or b4llslapp to be exact. It was, of course, eleven pee, who then stalked b4llslapp from afar. What could happen? Who would die next? And how in the world would eleven ever get ball's attention?


	2. I can still hear the gentle 'oo-oo-oa-oaoa'...

How would an impostor ever get with a crewmate..?

Was the question that pondered in eleven pee's mind. Even when he knew his objective was to kill everyone, including b4llslapp. But nevermind that! He's still got that objective to complete! He figured his next victim would be the crybaby, Babs. He figured they'd just end up getting in his way. Anyway, he was trotting around, looking for his next victim, to which he'd hope would be Babs.   
eleven pee was in and out of rooms, to which most of them had duos in. Eventually, he came around to the storage room, and he found.... b4llslapp. The man of his dreams was right there, with no one around. He didn't like this one bit, but since he was what he could get, he snuck up behind him and...

THWACK!

He stabbed the knife into the wall, completely missing b4llslapp's head. b4llslapp, now sandwiched between the wall and eleven pee, was petrified. The impostor was right against him, and his knife was in the wall, only a few inches from his head. eleven breathed heavily against b4llslapp's neck. Why had he even tried to stab him in the first place? He was too in love with him to do that, he at least wanted to save his true love for last. Then, he took the knife out of the wall, and stepped away from b4llslapp. Who then, collapsed on the floor, and looked up at eleven with horror in his eyes, as if he was begging him to spare him. eleven then crouched down to b4llslapp, and caressed his cheek, ever so gently, and spoke to him.

"I am sorry, ball. I do not know what came over me. Though, I ask you of one thing." He spoke in a sweet tone.  
b4llslapp looked at him. Confused, but still terrified he nodded.  
eleven took in a deep breath,"Please, ball, don't tell the others about this. I would hate to die without you.." He huffed.  
"Wha- wha....??" b4llslapp muttered, even more confused.  
eleven's cheeks got noticeably more red,"Crewmate Cyan, b4llslapp! I have undeniable feelings for you.. and I know.... I know I'm the impostor, but it's overwhelming, how strongly I feel for you. I cannot kill you. All—all I ask is that you don't rat me out, you don't even have to be my boyfriend, please." He stuttered in a panic.  
b4llslapp stared, cheeks flushed. Then, he started laughing softly and patted eleven pee's shoulder,"Really... and you almost killed me to get my attention? What a reach, you himbo." He kept laughing, then continued,"Whatever! I'll be your little boyfriend, until you decide to end me, and I won't rat you out." He finished.

eleven stared at him, even more red. Then, he put his knife away and gave b4llslapp a small kiss upon his cheek, and stood up, and began walking out of storage. b4llslapp quickly got up, too, and followed behind.  
From there, it was pretty easy to find Babs. Babs was sitting in the admin room, looking pretty sad. You could've sworn they were sadly humming caramelldansen. Though, of course, Babs moping was quickly over once they noticed eleven pee and b4llslapp, and freaked out. eleven pee didn't even seem to mind Babs little freakout, his mind seemed to be more on killing them. He stepped closer towards them, then whipped out a gun and quickly shot them in the head. b4llslapp was surprised, how quickly it happened, and he just stared at the dead, and bleeding out, Babs on the floor.   
Not long afterwards, a wandering da vinky came into admin, and immediately noticed the scene. She began running off, but eleven was faster. He hopped into the vents, straight to the cafeteria, and called an emergency meeting before da vinky could.

Red was first to speak,"What is it now?" He demanded.  
"I saw da vinky kill Babs." eleven quickly replied.  
da vinky panicked,"Wh-what?! No I didn't! That was you!!!" She spoke.  
b4llslapp cleared his throat,"You forgot you had 2 witnesses, da vinky. Both me and eleven saw you kill poor Babs. Tsk, tsk. Imagine manipulating a poor, terrified, and anxious child. Shame on you, da vinky." He smirked under his serious tone.  
"da vinky..? How could you do this to poor Babs..?" Frogwa sniffed, as if he was going to cry,"How could you manipulate the poor thing like that, just to backstab them? You're a monster!" He cried.  
"da vinky... why? I don't get how you could do this, man. You seemed so trustworthy, too." Black sighed.  
da vinky panicked more, and then she just sighed, and gave in,"I'm sorry... everyone.." She mumbled.  
Red spoke up, booming voice per usual,"Out the airlock you go, buster!" He comanded.

eleven pee, and b4llslapp both got up and jerked da vinky to the airlock as she cried. Before she was shoved out, she looked back at everyone and glared, as if she was saying '𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.' b4llslapp then put his foot on her back, and she was off into the deep, dark, frozen void of space.  
Everyone cheered, thinking they finally berid of the impostor. Boy, were they wrong.  
After they'd finished their little celebration, everyone took a break from doing their tasks and hung about in various places in the ship. frogwa and Red hung out in the laboratory, and max go brr and Black hung out in the office, while b4llslapp and eleven pee hung out back in storage. They were having a little boyfriend-boyfriend time together, talking about how they'd kill eveyone else and giving each other smooches every other word. Poor b4llslapp had no idea what was coming for him.


End file.
